Talk:Lesser Characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
Organization How are we going to categorize each character? Will it be in order of first appearance by arc? Oneextrafootstep 02:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) most likely, nobody has come up with any other ideas TamayoMeri 02:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I think we should do it like that, because making info taplets for each character that displays first appearances wouldn't be efficient. Oneextrafootstep 03:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay guys, I have two ideas for this; one sane and one nutty, but hear me out, okay? ;;;; #Perhaps the characters should just be alphabetized? That's pretty easy to do and doesn't require a lot of thinking behind it. #This is the crazy one—I think, well, maybe this article ought to be like List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Soundtracks, in which we have every character listed but with links leading to the full articles of major characters instead of a description. That would mean this page would need to be moved to "List of Characters" or something, but I think honestly that would be the best way to pull this off. Also, while I'm thinking of it, I want to do the same thing with locations, but that's beside the point. What do you think? That's the best I've got. ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ 04:39, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a wounderful idea. Oneextrafootstep 17:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should do it. It would lead to us having one extremely large page with all of the characters (and good lord you know how many there are in Higurashi total). ''I agree with the alphebetization, but moreso when it comes to organizing them in individual arcs. I.e. if I have a character with last name A and a character with last name B from Himatsubushi-hen, in that arc I would list character A then character B. That's a pretty basic organizational skill right there. ... to be honest, I'm not liking the length of the list of Higumusic right now. I don't think listing all the tracks is necessary on that page, and we should probably get to work organizing it better. In regards to the Higurashi OSTs, pages should probably be made for those and then we should probably put the track lists on those instead. That's my take on it. TamayoMeri 23:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a wounderful idea, but a complicated one. Please note that not every character is given a full name (Ex: Makino, Yoshirou etc). Also (this is where things get difficult) we need a list of names of every other minor higurashi character, but for now we worry about the ones that we already have waiting to be added. Oneextrafootstep 01:05, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Never mind that one comment. I just saw a list of minor characters on Sparks talk page. Oneextrafootstep 02:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Could also add Kikuko and Tomomi (the other two girls in Eriko and Miyoko's dormitory) 16:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) List of minor characters Here is a list of characters that I copied from sparkadillia-sama's talk page. I think there are some people who are not mentioned in this list yet. The one's that already have a page should be crossed out. The characters whose pages are already planed to be merged don't count.Oneextrafootstep 20:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) #Hifumi Takano #Kameda Kouichi #Tomita Daiki #Okamura Suguru #Rika's Mother (I still don't know the name) #Rika's Father #Satoko's Parents #Rena's Father #Rena's Mother #Mion and Shion's Father #Miyuki Akasaka #Eriko - Matsuribayashi-hen #Hondaya-I think Himatsubushi-hen #Inugai Toshiki - Himatsubushi-hen (many translators mistakenly call him Inu'kai') #Sato - Himatsubushi-hen #Principal of Hinamizawa School #Yamamoto - Higurashi Rei #Takemitsu Tanashi - Matsuribayashi-hen #Miyoko's mother? #Yoshiro uncles-Watanagashi-hen & Meakashi-hen #Nomura - Matsuribayashi-hen #Koizumi - Matsuribayashi hen #Komiyama-Tatarigoroshi-hen? He is killed in Minagoroshi-hen. #Makino-Himatsubushi-hen #Sonozaki Sada? #Ibaraki boys (unofficial names. Idk what their real names are. I think they might be reveal in Tokihogushi-hen.) #Okinomiya motorcycle delinquents (unofficial names. I don't think they have names. They are the three big thugs that appear everytime one of the main characters kick over their bikes. #The Angel Mort Fan Club (official name? Probably) #Various Orphans for Matsuribayashi-hen. Few of them have actual names. Idk them right now. #Keiichi's interviewer?-tatarigoroshi-hen #That one guy who came to Hinamizawa in 2005 with Akasaka (I think he has an actual name)-Tsumihorobushi-hen TIP "The Demon's Script" & Higurashi Kai episode 1. #I don't think this is worth a spot on this page, but note that Rena has a half-sibling from her mother and Akihito. #Akihito-Tsumihorobushi-hen. #Kimiyoshi Tokuzou (children group leader)-Tatarigoroshi-hen Manga (I only read Onisarashi-hen and Yoigoshi-hen so this is incomplete) #Haruko Kimiyoshi - Onisarashi-hen #Natsumi's grandmother - Onisarashi-hen #Natsumi's father - Onisarashi-hen #Chisato - Onisarashi-hen #Tamako - Onisarashi-hen (her page is a stub) The following are the Carbon Monoxide suicide party that Otobe Akira was with. #Machi - Yoigoshi-hen #Akutagawa - Yoigoshi-hen #Chiaki - Yoigoshi-hen DS-exclusive (From English Wikipedia) #Tomoe Minai - Kagebōshi-hen #Madoka Minai - Kagebōshi-hen #Shingo Fujita - Kagebōshi-hen #Kaoru Yamaoki - Kagebōshi-hen #Miyuki Sorimachi - Yoigoshi-hen #Nagisa Ozaki - Tokihogushi-hen #Satoshi Tsukada - Tokihogushi-hen #Shino Kimiyoshi - Kotohogushi-hen #Mao Sonozaki - Kotohogushi-hen #Shirō Hanada - Miotsukushi-hen #Kazuma Hatakeyama - Miotsukushi-hen #Aoi Hatakeyama - Miotsukushi-hen I would also like to know the final dicision to organize these characters. Oneextrafootstep 20:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) For now, organize them by first appearance in an arc and then alphabetize them - i.e. Koizumi first was shown in Matsuribayashi-hen, and so did Nomura, but because K > N it would be listed Koizumi and then Nomura afterwards. Ah, we probably will need to move Nomura here as well. She doesn't even have a Matsuri sprite. TamayoMeri 00:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Ooookay lets stop this minor characters thing once and for all. If you ask me there are only 6 or 7 "minor characters" in my opinion.:Rena's parents, Miyoko's parents, the two Yoshirous and maybe Mifune. But you CAN'T call the others "minor characters"! Just because they rarely appears? Nonsense! Nomura is one of the main reasons of the GHD in almost every scenario (We could even say that she is the ONLY reason). The Kimiyoshi family? As minor characters? That's also nonsense! Onisarashi-hen, Someutsushi-hen and Kageboshi-hen only focus on the Kimiyoshi family! You CAN'T call them a minor characters! And Tamae? Are you kidding? She is the main reason of Satoko's mental trauma in 1982 and because of her Satoshi became a murderer and disappeared. Just because these characters rarely appear, they have a major influence on Higurashi's story (By the way, the Kimiyoshis regularly appear in Onisarashi-hen and in Someutsushi-hen)! The Kizuna characters also not minor characters, I've already asked Kantoku about this and she said: "''Don't worry, none of the Matsuri nor Kizuna pages that currently exist will be touched at all (especially since some of them actually do have some extensive backstory to them anyways) ". We should talk about which characters are "minor characters" because most of these characters only need more info Ech0 0f Đeath 19:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you, but the main issue with everyone are stub character pages. Oneextrafootstep 20:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I personally think Nomura is safe, because her role is very important and her page isn't a stub. Has anyone here actually played the Matsuri Kizuna arcs? Those people need to add more info, or someone needs to look up websites that have that kind of information. Probably me. Oneextrafootstep 22:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The picture which was added to the "Sonozaki Mion's and Shion's father" section is not a picture of Mion's and Shion's father. It's a picture of Sonozaki Saburō from the Prefectural Assembly. I just uploaded two pictures of Mion's father from the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai: Minagoroshi - Confrontation" episode. Please feel free to use it for the section. Draugur (talk) 19:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC)